


Every Last One

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Breeding Kink, M/M, PWP, Smut, Underfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: The first place prize for my girlfriend's raffle on tumblr.





	

Having sex with Sans was always exhausting, Papyrus found. His brother was practically insatiable. Especially with his constant desire to ‘get pregnant’ by him. They took precautions of course. After all, they didn’t want to bring a child into their fucked up little world – not for a good long while, anyways. Sans had been taking a pill every day to prevent actually getting pregnant, designed by Dr. Alphys herself.

Sans loved the idea of getting pregnant by Papyrus, often making him endure several tiring rounds of hot, passionate sex until they either passed out from exhaustion or until Sans was completely and utterly satisfied. Usually, they had enough stamina to last until the latter, but there have been times that the former has occurred. This night was no different, with Sans on his knees, shoulders dropped onto the mattress, Papyrus stretching out his entrance with three fingers. It had been a while since they had sex last, and Papyrus had not wanted to risk hurting Sans.

An ass in the streets and a sweetheart in the sheets.

Sometimes.

Okay, rarely, but whatever.

Sans was panting hard, whimpering in pleasure as he rolled his hips back into every thrust of his brother’s fingers, pulling them deeper inside of him. “P-Paps-.”

“Shh…” hushed Papyrus, spreading his fingers inside of the male. “I’ll be inside of you soon…” After a moment, he pulled his fingers out and sat upright, lining up his cock with his brother’s entrance. He leaned over and pressed his teeth against Sans’s ribs in the form of a kiss, slowly pushing inside of him until he was completely buried inside of him. He shuddered some, his bones rattling. “You always manage to feel tighter every time we do this…”

“I-I know how you like me to be tight…” whimpered Sans, smiling shyly up at the male. When Papyrus gave him a sharp thrust, he groaned in delight. “F-fuck…” he whimpered.

Papyrus smirked a little to himself. He loved feeling his brother clench down around him, loved knowing that he was in control over his brother’s pleasure. He knew that Sans was stronger than him, than he would ever be (which was why he gave him such a hard time about lazing about, though he didn’t think that Sans knew that he knew), so being able to dominate him so completely, so fully… It gave him a bit of a rush, the feeling of power washing over him easily. He started a leisurely pace, rubbing his brother’s hip bone absently. He relished in the soft moans his brother gave him.

“P-Papyrus, y-you’re being insanely gentle,” Sans moaned softly. “Wh-what’s up?”

“I’m not allowed to be gentle after not having sex for a few months?” Papyrus snorted.

“I-I wasn’t saying that. Y-you’re just usually a lot rougher.”

Papyrus smirked some and leaned over him, kissing his neck, whispering huskily, “I’m going to get you pregnant with my children, Sans. Pill or no pill, I _will_ make you pregnant tonight. Am I understood?” He gave a sharp thrust inside of him, making sure that his brother was aware that he meant every word.

“F-fuck! Y-yes, y-yes, I understand, Paps,” whimpered Sans, arching his back in delight. Papyrus began to thrust harder and harder, gripping his hips roughly, lifting his ass higher so as to thrust deeper inside of him. He fisted the sheets underneath himself and hissed in delight. “G-god damn… It feels so fucking _good_ when you do that…”

“Tell me how good it feels when I fuck you like this,” whispered Papyrus, digging the tips of his phalanges into his brother’s bones roughly.

Sans hissed, biting his tongue some. He then began to pant softly. “It feels _amazing_ , Paps,” he breathed softly. He moaned when Papyrus began to kiss the back of his neck. “It feels so _good_ when you fuck me like this… A-am I going to have your babies, Paps?”

“Every last one of them, Sans,” Papyrus whispered against his neck. He slammed in and out of him, over and over, taking care to reach underneath him and stroke him nice and slow, a complete contradicting action to his own hard, frantic thrusts. “With your hips, we’ll have a healthy, strong boy. One that will carry on our family name and make us proud.” He smirked a little as he slowed to a stop purposefully, both in stroking his brother and in his own thrusting. He loved the whimper of disappointment that followed it. “Or maybe twins. I don’t know if that runs in the family.”

“I-I want to have all of your kids, Paps,” Sans whimpered, trying to thrust back into Papyrus so as to get the ball moving again. His brother, however, kept his hips still. “E-every one of them. W-we’ll have as many as you want…!”

“As _many_ as I want?” mused Papyrus. He trailed the tip of a single phalange down Sans’s spine, licking his sharp teeth as he listened to his brother shudder and gasp in response. “My, my, dear brother… I didn’t know just how eager you were to be the mother of my children…” He then grabbed the base of his spine, stroking it leisurely, leaning down and whispering, “You’ll get exactly what you’re wanting most.” He then punctuated his sentence with a hard, sharp thrust.

Sans moaned in pure delight. With every thrust into his body, he thrusted back to meet it, unable to help himself. He loved having Papyrus so deep inside of him – it meant more of his seed would be inside of him by the end of it, even if some of it slipped out with Papyrus. “Th-thank you!” he gasped out.

Papyrus groaned, thrusting harder and harder. “S-Sans, I’m close,” he managed out.

“I-inside of me, Paps! G-get me pregnant with your seed, please!”

With his brother’s pleas, Papyrus thrusted harder and harder inside of him, panting and biting at his tongue. He cried out as his hips met Sans’s one last time, his whole body locking up. He then collapsed a little, panting heavily as he stroked his brother’s shaft until he, too, came undone. He kissed his shoulder affectionately. “Mm…” was all either of them could manage in the aftermath of what they had done. Once they recovered, Papyrus pulled out, laying down beside him. He held him close with a content smile.

“Am I going to have your babies, Paps…?” Sans murmured tiredly, snuggling back into his arms.

“Every last one,” Papyrus whispered as his brother fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
